Take Me
by SoWhelmed
Summary: Robin and Artemis based, mostly in Gotham city:D fluff, 'cause it's robin:D:D Mishaps, adventures, lots of that kind of thing. Mostly going to be one-shots stuck together.
1. Take Me

A soft laugh fills the dark room. I turn on my bed side light, to find robin dressed in full uniform crouched on my windowsill.  
"What the heck are you doing here?" That's when I notice the slightly sad smile on his face.  
"Midnight patrol. You up for it?" He casually pushes his mask up a little. It's an unconscious movement but I know what it means.  
I smile a little picking up my bow.  
"Always." I stand up from my warm, soft bed and grab his strong hand, and he pulls me out of the window into the chilly night. Holding on tight to each other, we zip line to the nearest roof.  
His sweet little laugh travels a little in the night air. I notice he's a little quieter than usual.  
I pull my mask on covering up the majority of my face. I'm wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, not my uniform, but sufficient for what I'm pretty sure he has in mind. Robin scans downtown Gotham looking for trouble. His arms crossed, he taps his finger anxiously on his glove.  
"Thanks f'coming Artemis." He says flinching at the slurred word. I smile a little.  
"No prob, Rob."  
He cracks a little smile at the rhyme and turns back to scanning the city.  
I sigh softly, following his lead. I needed this too. I had another fight with my mom again today, but I don't want to think about that. Glancing back at Robin, it looks like he's a little on edge with batman right now too. He's staring intently at one spot in the sky line, jaw set tightly. He cape flows in the wind, hiding his nicely built body. I look away again smiling, I don't want him to notice me staring. I watch the cars go by on the street below us, trying to keep my mind off of my family. When I look back at Robin again, he's gone.  
"Robin?" I say quietly into the darkness around me.  
"Here Arte."  
I walk toward the sound of his small voice that came off to my left. I could barely hear him over the traffic below.  
He had his head on his knees, cape wrapped around him like a little kid, domino mask thrown aside on the floor.  
"Robin, you ok?"  
He hesitates a bit before he says "f-fine" with a shaky voice.  
He's not. It's not that hard to tell. Even the strongest people fall apart sometimes. I sit down next to him and place my hand softly on his back. He's shaking, not a lot, but enough that I can tell. I rub his back a bit before pulling him into a sideways hug, which he quickly turns into a full hug. He shivers in my arms. I hug him tighter.  
"Artemis, I should 'splain-" His words slur, unspoken pain clear in his voice.  
"You don't have to tell me, Robin, it's ok." Even as I say it I am dying to know what's going on, I mean this is Robin. Robin who stands up for everyone. Robin who always has a smile on his face. Robin who tries his best for his friends, to match his friends, even if he doesn't have the physical strength they do. Robin, the strongest person I know.  
He slowly lifts his head up and raises his hand to push back his black hair. His eyes sparkle in the faint light. Blue. His eyes are blue. Blue, tear-filled and absolutely gorgeous. He smiles sadly at me.  
I try to hold in a gasp.  
He laughs a bit at the look on my face.  
"My eyes are blue." He says lowering his head with an ashamed look on his face.  
"Your eyes are blue" I say back, not sure how else to reply.  
A few minutes later he mutters softly, "My eyes are b-blue just like my m-moms."  
I hug him again pulling him in tight. I rock us back and forth trying to calm him. His small, fragile body shakes. He rubs his face on my arm, his soft eyelashes quickly coating with tears. My eyes start to sting.  
"Robin, what happened?"  
After a slight hesitation he says," I w-was watching a r-report on T.V. about g-g-gymnastics and my m-mom..."  
He brakes down in heart retching sobs again. I cry silently, rocking the little bird. He's thirteen. Only thirteen. His mom is gone...  
"I watched her die, Artemis. She f-fell and the n-net, there was n-no net..."  
I cry out loud now, our sobs the only thing I hear.  
"I could've s-saved her, and d-dad too. N-now their gone an I can't..."  
He sinks to his knees. I rock him slowly.  
"Don't tell Batman." he whispers shakily. I let the silence be my answer.  
Suddenly, a sweet voice fills the cruel air.  
* "Can you hear me? Does anyone around me feel the way that I feel now?"  
Robin starts to sing. His voice is perfect, filled with emotion. He breathes hard holding down a sob before moving on:  
"'Cause from the window where I sometimes cry, I just wanna see your face tonight. I'm willing to loose everything I am."  
I grip my little bird tightly, his forehead pressing hard into my shaking arm.  
"I need you more than ever. I need your help to find where I've been going wrong so far."  
He breaks down sobbing but continues on as best he can, his lip quivering and voice rough.  
"Take me under your wing tonight. Make me so perfect in your eyes. Hold on 'cause it'll be alright, your not alone."  
He curls up on the cold roof next to me, his hair covering his tear filled eyes. I sit cross-legged pulling his head gently onto my lap.  
"When your near me, I feel like I just found me in the traces of the boy from yesterday. In a world that seems so black and white I'll take the steps I need to change my life. I won't be coming back here again. I need your loving hand to guide me through the maze of all the things inside me. Then I'll know that I'm alright."  
I sit still waiting for him to finish. I push his black hair back from his blank eyes. He takes another deep breath.  
"I need you more than ever. I need your help to find where I've been going wrong so far. Take me under your wing tonight. Make me so perfect in your eyes. Hold on 'cause it'll be alright. Your not alone. Please help me get from worse to better before these tears soak through this lonely sweater. I've still got one strike of this match left."  
His body isn't shaking as much now, my t-shirt is gathered in a little clump in his gloved hand. He tries hard to keep his eyes open.  
"It's getting a little dark in here to see..." he stops letting out a few final sobs. His eyes shut all the way.  
"You remind me of her, ar-mis. He smiles sweetly up at me, a lost little kid, who finally found a friend.  
"You really loved her didn't you?"  
"Mm..."  
I bend down, placing a sisterly kiss on my little birds forehead. He puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"'Polagize to your mom, Arte."  
He whispers. I try to keep back my tears, how did he know?  
I looked down at him a little confused.  
With his eyes closed, he says, "Batman's protégé." A smirk planted on his face.  
I scoff a little at the hacker who is quickly falling asleep on my lap. We fall asleep right there. With all of Gotham oblivious to the pain of my little brother.

When I wake up in the morning, Robin is gone. His cape is thrown over me like a blanket. I rub my eyes taking in the sight of early morning in Gotham. Picking up the cape, I notice a small piece of paper falling from it. Lifting it gently off the ground, I find a phone number, and a note.  
'Call me if you need anything. And I mean anything.'  
I smile, making my way down the fire escape. I start to walk home when I pass a Dunkin' Donuts.  
I think, 'Sure, why not?'

"MOM! I'm home!" I burst in the front door smiling. My mother is sitting in the living room. She quickly wheels over to me.  
"Arte, where were you? I was worried sick!" Her face is white, and her eyes look broken.  
"I thought you were gone. I thought you left for real thi-"  
I smile pulling the bag out from behind my back.  
"I got your favorite."  
She looks at me confused then bursts into tears.  
I hug her. Whispering into her ear. "I'm sorry."  
"Why Artemis? Why did you come back?"  
"A little bird told me to." I can't help but smile at my statement. Mom would never guess how close that was to the truth.  
Robin was right. She needed this. I needed this. How on Earth is he always right?  
I hear a soft laugh coming from my room.  
I roll my eyes.  
That little bird is too good.

OK! So first one, yah! Hope i did everything right, someone help me please? I really don't have anything to say other than the song is Take Me by Hawk Nelson and if you don't know it, then go look up the acoustic version on you tube please! it'll help out quite a bit with the story:) hope you liked it! please review if you have any tips on how i can make it better and such. Thank you:D


	2. Today's The Day

**Ok. so.. i know in the last part of this, Artemis found out his parents died. BUUUTTTTT She didnt know the day! See? See? I'm good lol... so please enjoy this and I'm sorry Roy's not there, but i couldn't figure out where to put him... and still have some of the other moments :) Fluff:D (as always) Oh! and review please! Also, I'm starting another story ima need your help on! And thanks to lakeshine for Everything!**

Bruce's POV

"Bruce, you can't go!"  
"Dick, you know as well as I do that I have to go to these meetings. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
"I can't be alone. Please, cancel them! Stay here."  
I give him a sad look. This is his day, and i cant be there. I start to apologize, then I see his face. I watch my ward as he breaks. His hands start to shake slightly, but he lets go of my sleeve and backs away.  
"Sure, Bruce. I'll be fine." He turns away from me hiding his hands from my view.  
"Why don't you go to the cave? Wally could meet you there as soon as he finishes his test. It'd be easier for him to get over there than over here, and I'm sure some of the team will be there too."  
"Sure. That sounds good. Come get me when you get back?"  
I can hear the broken pleading in his voice.  
"Of course. Make sure you tell Alfred where you're going to be so he doesn't get worried."  
"Ok."  
He wanders off with out the normal pep his walk usually consists of. I turn to leave knowing that my heart won't be in the meetings at all.

Dick's POV

"Recognized: Robin B01"

The announcement of my arrival rings through the empty cave. Wally isn't here. Neither is Roy. Or anyone else for that matter. Just my luck.  
I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. My phone vibrates. The text reads:  
"Hey bro, I'm gonna be late, this test is huge. I can skip if you want. You ok?"  
I sigh. No, no I'm not okay.  
'_Take the test. But fast. Please_.' I text back. The reply comes seconds after I send it.  
_'Ok, Where's Roy?'_  
My fingers move slowly, my hands are shaking again.  
_'He's got a test too.'_  
_'Oh. Well I gotta go buddy. Stay whelmed. Be there as fast as I can.'_

My phone goes silent.  
I scan through the channels on TV. Nothing good enough to keep my mind blank. I don't want to risk seeing anything that might trigger the memories...  
I turn off the TV, going for my music instead. With nothing better to do, I scroll through the pictures on my phone. My eyes start to water. Why does everyone have to be busy today?

Artemis's POV

I'm skipping school. Again. It's not my fault I didn't sleep last night. It's not my fault my family is so infuriating that I can't stand to be home.  
It's not my fault I barely have a family to go home to. I head for the telephone box that holds the closest Zeta tube. Thankfully, no one will be at the cave until later tonight. I step in the box still fuming.  
"Recognized: Artemis B07"  
When I arrive at the cave I start to pace. I want my bow. I want to shoot something. Why does life have to be so messed up?!  
I turn towards the couch, and notice Robin sitting there.  
It's a school day.  
Why the heck is he here?!  
"Skipping school too, huh?"  
He doesn't answer me. I stomp over to him and yank his headphones out.  
He still doesn't move. Or that's what he wanted me to think. I see his slow stealthy movement to hide his phone.  
I snatch it away from him. He doesn't say anything when I take it. The screen's turned off, but not locked. I can feel his glare on me as I break into his phone.  
"For being so good with tech, your phones not very safe."  
"I turned all the codes off for today." He mumbles, staring off into space.  
"Sure ya did."  
I open the last app he was in. Pictures huh?  
I have to wait a moment for it to pop up. What comes up on the screen is really surprising. The picture of me and that one kid from my first day at Gotham high, on Robin's phone.  
"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS?!"  
I shove the phone in his face, he still doesn't react. Doesn't crack a joke, doesn't smile, anything.  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ACT LIKE BATMAN! TELL ME HOW YOU GOT THIS!"  
"A friend sent it to me."  
"WHO?"  
"No one you know. Like you'd actually care."  
"What is wrong with you today? Who died and made you Batman?"  
"JUST SHUT UP!"  
He grabs his phone from my hand and runs down the hall. The slamming door echoes around the cave. Someone's having a bad day.  
And it's sure as heck a lot worse than mine.

Wally's POV

Only a few more minutes before I can get out of here. Time seems to slow down. I should've been with my best friend today. Comforting him. But no. We have a stupid test that had to be taken TODAY. Unless you have a really, REALLY good reason to skip, and Dick wanted me to take this test. He told me weeks ago not to worry about it. He said he'd be fine. Sure he'd be fine. This is only the one day every year he gets to watch his parents die over and over again. And he'd be fine.  
Lies from the pit of hell.

The bell rings. The whole class stands up and cheers. They engage in casual conversations.  
Petty things. Mall, movies. Dates. I grab my stuff and push everyone who tries to talk to me out of the way. It takes everything I have not to start running, REALLY running to my best friend. I send him a quick text letting him know I'm on my way.  
"I'm coming buddy." I say to myself as I make my way toward the nearest Zeta tube.

Artemis' POV

"Recognized: Kid Flash B03"

I turn towards the Zeta tubes, just in time to see Wally step through. He looks around the room for a minute before he acknowledges me.  
"Hey Artemis. You seen Robin anywhere?"  
"Yeah, I've seen him. He ran to his room a minute ago. All because I yelled at him about a stupid picture."  
I roll my eyes, trying to get a laugh out of him.  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
Wally slams me against the wall. Pain shoots through my shoulder where his hand hits me. Rage fills his emerald eyes. His cheeks are red with anger.  
"Wally! What are you..."  
His face softens a little, realizing what he's done. He let's go of me and heads off down the hall.  
This place is full of weirdo school skippers today.  
And I'm not one of them.

Wally's POV

I make my way towards Dick's room, trying to keep myself calm. She doesn't know what's wrong. It's not her fault. I knock on his door, pushing it open just a little.  
"Buddy?"  
"She hates me Wally."  
Dick sits cross-legged on his bed, staring at the wall, his back to the door. He's in casual clothes, but he's got his cape wrapped around him like a little kid. Like the nine year old kid he is today.  
"Who hates you?"  
"Arte."  
"No she doesn't."  
"Yes she does. She yelled at me."  
"That doesn't mean she hates you."  
"She saw the picture and she yelled at me. She didn't even notice that I was..."  
"What picture?" He doesn't want to tell me he was crying. He doesn't want to say he's in pain. I throw my arm around his back watching him as shaky hands unlock his phone.  
"This one."  
A picture of Dick and Artemis in school clothes pop up on the screen. Dicks got his famous smile on his face, and Arte looks confused.  
"What is this?"  
He looks away from me.  
"I wanted a picture of us. Someone like... me."  
"You mean that wears a mask? We have lots of pictures of us together..."  
Then I get it. He means without powers. Sure there's Roy, but he's too much like a brother. And Artemis is on the team.  
"She doesn't know it was me."  
Artemis can be so incredible dense sometimes.  
"Dick. It's not her fault. You just-"  
"It's my fault Wally. My fault she hates me! My fault they died! I could've stopped it I could've saved them."  
He turns to look at me. My little brothers eyes are sapphire pools of cruel cold nights, raw pain, disappointment, and hate. His lip quivers.  
"It's not your fault."  
He falls into me, his head hitting my chest. He sobs quietly. I rock him back and forth, muttering to him constantly, trying to keep him calm.

Artemis' POV

I follow Wally down the hall. I press my ear to Robin's door trying to hear what's going on inside.  
"-my fault Wally. My fault she hates me! My fault they died! I could've stopped it I could've saved them."  
Who died? Who did he try to save? What is he talking about?  
"It's not your fault." I hear Wally say.  
Then sobbing. All I hear is crying. I run away from the door. My little brother is broken, and I can't help but think it's all my fault.

Wally's POV

"Dick, when's the last time you slept?"  
"That's not important."  
He's having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He stopped crying awhile ago. I wouldn't even dare thinking of leaving him though.  
"You need sleep."  
"No! No, I can't."  
"You have to."  
"But-!"  
"I'll be here if you have a nightmare. I'll wake you up."  
"You promise?"  
"Yes. Now go to sleep already."  
He nods his head, and his eyes shut before his head hits the pillow. I move so that I'm sitting next to him. I run my hand through his hair pushing his bangs off his sweaty forehead.

Artemis' POV

I run to my room, and slam the door behind me. My eyes sting but I refuse to let myself cry. I roughly pull my hair out of my pony tail, ignoring the sharp pain that shots through my head. I open my closet, pushing everything I would normally wear out of the way. My jeans, t-shirts, not what I want. Where are they? I get all the way to the back wall before I find what I want. Sweat pants. Big, huge, baggy, grey, sweatpants. I yank them out of my closet and throw them on. Back to the closet. I kneel on the floor pushing shoes and random things out of my way to reach the small chest in the back. I open it slowly, preparing myself for what's inside.

_"You see this Artemis? This stupid t-shirt you got me? It won't make up for it! Nothing ever will! I don't want your stupid t-shirt! This was supposed to be my night!" _  
I relive the horror of my sister dragging her knife through the t-shirt I spent hours on trying to make perfect. The cut runs clean at a diagonal down the front of it. She threw it on the ground, spat on it and stormed away. After the door slammed, I ran over to pick it up. My tears streamed over the ripped lettering of Alice.

I reach inside the wooden box and pull the t-shirt out. I had ling since sewed up the rip in the front. The painted on letters had cracked and crumbled making it hard to read. I pull it to my chest, hugging it before closing the box on the small picture of Jade and I. I pull the shirt on carefully, trying my best not to damage it more. I stand up, and slowly make my way towards Robin's room.

Wally's POV

I zone out until a soft knock comes from outside the door.  
"Come in."  
The door opens tentatively, and Artemis slowly steps through. Her hair is down, and a pair of gray sweats and an old t-shirt replace her normal uniform. Her face is wet with tears. She pushes a strand of hair from her face.  
"Is he all right?"  
"What?"  
"Robin. Is he okay?"  
"Yeah, he's, he's sleeping right now, he's fine."  
"Oh. I just came to check on him. It's all my fault. I reacted to much. When he wakes up will you tell him I'm sorry?"  
She won't make eye contact.  
"Yeah, I will. But Arte-"  
"Thanks Wally."  
She turns back towards the door.  
"Don't go. Come sit by me." I move over swinging my legs off the side of the bed giving Artemis a spot to sit. She walks toward me warily. I pat the spot next to me. She sighs softly then comes over and sits about a foot away from me, turning so her back faces me.  
"Artemis I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Her fist clenches. Way to go Wally, so far you're having a great day.

Artemis' POV

Why is he apologizing? It's not his fault I was an idiot. I need to get my emotions under control. How does Robin do it so well?  
"It's cool. I'm fine. No big deal."  
I can't take the icy tone out of my voice, even though I try. He doesn't reply. A few minutes pass where we just listen to our friends breathing. Then I notice something weird. Wally's sitting still. Completely still. Something must be seriously wrong.  
"Wally?" My voice comes out weak and helpless. I scowl to myself.  
"Huh?"  
"What exactly... Happened to Robin?"  
I angle my body so i can see his face. His eyes flicker from sadness to fear.  
"It's not my place to tell you, Artemis. It's completely up to him."  
That's when the screaming starts.

**Review please! aLSO, I NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE CONNECTED, THIS IS BASICALLY GOING TO BE A BUNCH OF ONE-SHOTS CRAMEMED TOGETHER... (i didnt see the caps on lol, dont wann retype :P ) anyway...**

**review with your ideas please!**


	3. Silver Linings

Robin's POV

I try to scream but I cant here anything. I lock eyes with my mother for what will be the last time I see her alive. I see her mouth I love you as she falls towards the ground, her hands outstretched like she's reaching out to hug me one last time. I fall to my knees gripping the edge of the platform. Her clear blue eyes fill with tears. I watch her fall, and the thud echoes eternally through the tent, through my mind. I shut my eyes trying not to watch. My heart pounds in my throat. Gone… How can they be gone?  
"Mami…Tati… No. No. NO!" My screaming is futile, I know it is. There's no way I can back up time, and bring them back. It's not possible. It can't happen. All of them are gone. Dead. Lying there. My whole family, anyone I've ever loved.  
"I won't forget you I promise."  
My hands don't leave the edge of the platform, I grip it until my fingers go numb.  
My tears fall down, all the way down. Hitting the ground where my parents and the rest of my family lie. I should be with them. What do I have to live for? I try to stand but my knees seem stuck to the platform. I can't move. I finally manage to stand up, and feel a hand placed on my shoulder. I look in the face of the person who stopped me, and the scene happens again. Falling, drifting.  
"MAMI! TATI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NO! STOP! STOP!"  
Wally's POV

"Mami…Tati… No. No. NO!"  
My friend starts to sob. I shake his shoulder lightly, hoping the nightmare will pass. He starts crying, sobs causing his whole body to shiver. His forehead is covered in sweat. His screaming fills the whole room, making it impossible to hear anything else. He thrashes making Artemis slide off the bed. I see here eyes wide and filled with tears before returning my focus to my little brother.  
"Come on buddy, wake up!"  
I shake his shoulder roughly, but he still won't respond to the outside world. He is only alive inside his head right now, watching his world break over and over again. A constant cycle with no end.  
"MAMI! TATI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NO! STOP! STOP!"  
His hands fly up to his face, covering his eyes. My eyes start to sting. I have to wake him up, now.  
"Robin!"  
He doesn't respond, of course not. Artemis stands up and with one pleading look at me, rushes out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WAYNE WAKE UP!"  
He jerks awake, still screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears stream down his face, his blue eyes are blood shocked and not responding. I quickly pull him into a hug rocking him back and forth. I stroke his black hair and whisper soothingly to him. His screaming falters a little and he finally falls into me. His arms circle me squeezing as tightly as he can with trembling arms.  
"Wally they f-fell-"  
"Shh, I know buddy, it's gonna be ok. I'm here, see? I'm not gonna leave you. I've got ya."  
He nods his head into my chest, a fresh batch of tears soaking through my shirt.  
"I'll always be here for you buddy, no matter what."

Artemis' POV

I pace the living room anxiously. Screaming. I cant take the screaming. He's only thirteen, what happened to him that's so terrible, that he would scream like that?  
"I watched her die, Artemis. She f-fell and the n-net, there was n-no net..."  
I remember his phrase from that night on the roof, the night he came to me, and the day got a whole new meaning. This had to be the day. The day Robin was left alone. Forever.  
My lip trembles. At least my family as still alive. No matter how much I hated them, I don't know what I would do if they died. Robin was so much younger than me, and his parents died years ago. How was he always so happy?  
How come I didn't notice he was sad today?  
How stupid am I?  
My fist flies toward the wall. My knuckles start to bleed as I hit it again and again and again. I pull back for another strike, when someone catches my hand.  
"Artemis, what's going on?"  
"Why do you care? You hate me! Everyone hates me! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I-"  
I get pulled into a hug, and the words catch in my throat. Strong hands rub my back.  
"Its ok, Artemis. It's not your fault."  
I push of his body lightly, still new to the fact he's hugging me. He half smiles at me, and I am surprised to see his blue eyes instead of his mask.  
"You know don't you?"  
I nod. I hide my bleeding hand from his view, and force myself to stop crying. You're stronger than this Artemis.  
"Today is painful for all of us, but it's also kind of a joyful occasion, in a messed up way. You see, if his family wasn't gone, we wouldn't have Robin, and you can probably see how messed up our so called "team" would be without him."  
"That's terrible, Roy! Why would you even think like that? You'd rather we have him, than him having his family? I can't believe you!"  
"Artemis, I didn't say it first, Robin did. He loves his job and loves being here with us. So you have to understand. It's going to be ok. He told me one time that even if he could go back, he wouldn't change a thing. This is how it's supposed to be. He's a strong guy. He'll be ok. Just like you'll be ok."  
I don't have anything to say back to him. I hold my ground, just glaring at Roy until he finally walks away sighing.  
"Every cloud has a silver lining, Artemis. Sometimes it just takes a while to find it." He walks off down the hallway. When I hear the door close, I sink to the ground my mind still spinning from what just happened. "Every cloud has a silver lining, Artemis. Sometimes it just takes a while to find it." As if anything that ever happened to me has been good whatsoever. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

**Next part! Please read and review! also, check out some of my other things? Please? :)**


	4. Third Wheel

**JacklyinKarst 's idea of Robin stalking Artemis on a date... yeah! I'll get back to the confusing-ness i left you all hanging on in the next chapter, i promise. But i thought this would be really fun to try, and i dont know how good i did, so i might try again. IDK! BUT! it was fun, and i hope you like it! Also, I'm really sad right now cause my iPod crashed and all of my stories were on there... so bye bye forever. :( UGH! but i sent all the good ones to my email! YES! lol Um... i should prolly let you read now! But i still have stuff to say, sorry! :) i have a few things typed up that i'm wondering if anyone would actually read them if i posted them? They've got Jason and Dami... and of course DICK! (lol well, duh!) and umm some of them are pretty serious and some others are like socks... strangling a certian damian wayne... in his sleep? Yeah... **

**Anywho! Read, enjoy (or not... i'd rather you did but i can't force you!) AND REVIEW! YES! THAT IS ALL!**

Bruce's POV

"Bruce, I'm bored."

Dick is flopped over the couch his feet up on the back, head dangling over the edge. He stares at me upside down pouting a little.

"Go work out."

He crinkles his nose at my suggestion.

"What are your friends up to?"

"I don't know. Wally's going out on a date-"

His words are lost as a smile coats his face. He pulls himself up by his feet, tumbling head over heels in a flip off the couch. The sound of his footsteps is almost nonexistent and he runs toward the door. He sits down on the floor to pull on his shoes, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Where are you going?"

"Training mission. Is that okay?" His head stays down focused on his shoes. His not really thinking about what he just said or how I am going to answer him, already knowing I'll let him go.

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it! Well, actually I'll probably go to the cave. I'll call when I get there."

"I'll be out, so just make sure Alfred knows where you are."

He nods before darting out the door. His jacket flaps in the wind, showing off the eskrima sticks strapped to his back. Always prepared.

I couldn't be more proud.

Wally's POV

The evening is going perfectly. I arrive fashionably late to Artemis' house, checking my hair in the window before I knock on the door. Robin would be proud of the wind-blown effect I chose. When I knock on the door, Artemis' mom opens it. We sit on the couch to talk for a while, and despite what Artemis says, her mom is really cool. Artemis came down a few minutes later frustrated and flustered. She has a pile of clothes in her arms, which she quickly shoves behind her back when she sees me. She tries to straighten up her hair while I take inventory of her outfit. Dark flare leg jeans with fresh white tennis shoes. A deep purple sweatshirt. Beautiful as always. She mutters something about make-up and starts to go back upstairs.

"Don't worry about it Arte, you're perfect."

She comes back into view slowly. She sticks her tongue out at me and runs back up.

"ARTEMIS!" I yell at her and all I get in response is laughter. I roll my eyes and her mother's soft laugh vaguely matches Artemis'. minutes later Artemis appears again with lightly done make-up.

"I'm ready now." She pulls me up from the couch and drags me out the door. I love how her fingers fit perfectly into mine as we walk down the brightly lit street.

Dick's POV

"Late as always, Wally." I mutter to myself absentmindedly stirring my ice water with a straw. I sit outside a small café in Gotham City, the one Wally told me he was taking Arte to tonight. I bought a beanie cap on the way over, and a pair of sunglasses I would never wear. A tight- fitting black leather jacket covers my utility belt, and a dark pair of skinny jeans. I watch the crowed streets sipping on my water. The small salad I order isn't the greatest, but I didn't really plan on eating it anyway. They should be here soon, they're running late, even by Wally's standards. They come about half an hour after I expected them to. I can't help but smirk as they walk inside with out a second glance at me.

Tonight will be perfect.

Wally's POV

I opened the door, bowing to Artemis like a butler. She scoffs at me as we take our seats at the table closest to the window. We giggle over the menu, just happy to be together somewhere other than on a mission, or with the rest of the team. When a waitress comes over we order the biggest malt, with two straws, and a huge piece of chocolate cake. Most of which will be eaten by me. Artemis is really pretty tonight, but something is… off.

"Can you let your hair down?"

She stops mid-laugh, "What?"

"like this." I feel my cheeks tinge as I run my fingers through her fine blonde hair undoing the holder in the back. Her hair tumbles down, falling gracefully past her shoulders.

"There. Now everything is perfect."

Her cheeks turn bright red.

Yup, perfect.

Dick's POV

I watch Artemis and Wally constantly. They laugh so much, it's almost unnatural. They really seem to be relaxed and off guard. A night of complete joy. I guess what they will order before it comes to them. I don't even need to lip-read to know what it is. A malt, probably chocolate. And the biggest piece of chocolate cake they can legally get. My lips crack in a smile as my guess comes true. Always predictable, those two. Or so I thought until Wally tentatively lifts his hand to let Artemis' hair down. I feel blood rising in my cheeks. I'm not jealous, am I? Maybe a little bit, sure, but also protective. Of both of them. I mean They're like my family. Call me protective little brother but I didn't like it. In a way I was proud of Wally, and happy for Artemis, but mad at them at the same time. I didn't want to see either of them hurt. I was torn between the two of my friends and the two of my opinions, and I didn't like it. Artemis kept her hair down throughout the entire date, which was way to long for my liking. Somehow I had the nerve to finish my salad. I head inside to pay just as Wally stands up. I "accidentally" bump into him as he goes to help Artemis up.

"Hey-!"

"S'cus me. I got eyes like a bat." I growl in my best Batman voice smirking as Wally looks at me like I'm crazy.

"No problem bro." I lower my sunglasses and wink at him before I shuffle out the door, Wally's laughter following me as I melt into the ever-changing crowd.

Wally's POV

I feel someone slam into my arm.

"Hey-!"

"S'cus me. I got eyes like a bat." A deep gravely voice replies to me.

"No problem bro." The kids voice is incredible forced, like it doesn't want to be that low, and it's normally much higher and sweeter.

The dark tinted sunglasses come down, showing off two bright blue eyes. He winks at me before pushing up his glasses and rushing out the door into the busy street. I can't help but laugh. That jerk. I give Artemis my hand pulling her up.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you feel like we were being watched?"

"No, why?"

A fresh batch of laughter comes over me.

"I guess he succeeded then."

She raises her eyebrow at me, but doesn't say anything.

Tonight was perfect, absolutely perfect.


	5. Beach Day

**Beach day! lol it's almost Christmas, but I don't care! ,main focus changed halfway through, and i hate how I wrote it, but i don't know exactly how to fix it right now, and i thought you guys might enjoy it so here we go! If i update it later please come check it out! Next part is already typed out, but i might make you wait... cause i'm evil:D I conquered the world today! In risk! It was totally legit! I felt like Doctor D. on Phineas and ferb! y'know.. If he actually won. ahaha i watch some yj today, the next episode needs to come out like now! and yoou should all look up **

**"The boy wonder 2013" and tell me what you think about it, or if it's even real or not. Yuppp...  
**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING LATE! i have a batman chair like legit. we found this huge circle chair on the side of the raod out by my grandma's house so we picked it up, and got fabric to recover it on black friday, batman of course. I wish they had yj... I woulda fangirled all over that! BUT! Alas and alack they don't... and i got neon green jeans that i'm drawing all over.  
**

**They gots batfam on 'em! Well, dick jace tim and dami anyway.  
**

**i think i'm done now, enjoy:D  
**

"BEACH DAY! HERE WE COME!"

Wally throws off his shirt and kicks off his flip-flops running straight into the water. Megan and I stay back watching him giggle like a little kid. Conner and Robin are behind us carrying all the beach stuff.

"So... What do we do?" Conner asks raises his eyebrows at all the people on the surf.

"Well, first you take your shirt off." I say not even thinking about it as I pull the bottle of sunscreen out of one of our various bags.

"Oh." Megan giggles lightly behind me. Ah, alien love.

"Um, who brought the weapons?"

"I did." Robin drops a huge pile towels and food onto the sand.

He lays out a towel and pulls of his shirt too, showing of his abs. He raises his eyebrow and smiles cockily at us. He has Flash swim trucks, Wally's are Batman. A Little ironic, I think.

"So who's up for swimming?" I pull of my log T-shirt, then twist my long blonde hair into a sloppy bun.

"Not me, I'm gonna take a nap you guys. We had a long night last night." Even as he says it Robin yawns and lays down on the sand, already drifting off.

Megan pulls out a towel for him, lying it down on the sand. Conner picks him up to move him to the towel. Robin sighs peacefully, and raps his arms around Conner.

"Aww." I can't help but smile at our youngest member asleep in Conner's arms.

"Will he be okay here all by himself?" Megan asks, not in any hurry to leave robin alone.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He brought weapons with him for crying out loud."

"Oh, well i just wanted to be su-"

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR NOT?" Wally yells at us popping out of the water.

"Race ya!" I yell at Megan and Conner before tearing off down the hot sand toward the welcoming surf.

When we get to the water, Wally's the only one keeping things alive. Conner doesn't really know what to do, and Megan keeps glancing back at Robin. We basically just watch wally mess around, and get back at him for splashing us in the face.

"Hey, where's Rob?" Wally stops mid laugh to asks us a few minutes after we join him."

"He's sleeping."

"Perfect." Wally grins evilly at my comment and stealthy makes his way back up the beach.

"Wally! What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" He puts his finger to his lips. Conner gets out of the water and follows him, shaking his head to get rid of the water. I shrug at Megan, she sighs. Why not? We step out of the water, and i yelp at the hot sand under my feet.

When we reach the top, Wally had taken Robin's sunglasses off and replaced them with his mask. He had pushes back Robin's raven hair and had put a smiley face on Rob's forehead with some type of sticky paper.

"He's a really still sleeper, and when he wakes up, BAM! Mask and smiley face suntan!" He grins at us with such pride that we all have to laugh.

"Shh! Don't wake him up! You'll ruin it!" Wally pushes us all back toward the water, glancing back at our teammate.

Robin sleeps until we head back up the beach for lunch. Wally had completely forgotten about what he did and came up yelling, "FOOOOD!" Robin sat up mask falling off, and forehead smiling at his hand is a batarang, or is it a birdarang? His eyelids drift down. He's so tired it's absolutely adorable. Megan and I laugh, and i catch Conner smirking.

"W'at're you guys laughin' at?" He mutters before curling up against his towel, showing off the scars on his back. I stop laughing, as does Megan. Conner looks completely concerned for his little brother. Wally sees the looks on our faces and his smile falters.

"He's always been like that, ever since i knew him anyway. You get used to it, really. and it used to be a lot worse. It's not that bad, you guys. Most of them are really old. That's what you get, living in Gotham."

I flinch, hopefully not advisably. I don't have scars like that, and I live in Gotham. Wally catches me eye, and shakes his head slightly. Don't say anything. We spend the rest of the time trying to enjoy ourselves. We don't even eat half the food we brought, and that's saying something seeing as Wally's with us.

'Was it mean of us to, you know, do that to his face?"

"Batman can fix it." Wally mumbles, glancing over at his friend. "Or if we put him face up, it might tan over before we leave." He pulls off the mask and the smiley face sticker. He gently pushes his beast friend over. Robin pits his arms up groping for someone to grab onto, but stopping as soon as Wally lays him down.

A timer goes off in one of the bags causing Robin to sit up wide awake. We all catch a glimpse of his bright blue eyes before he puts on a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Guys, we need to go." He says standing up.

"Um, where's my shirt, and why do i have this?" He yawns again dropping the batarang to rub his eyes with both hands.

"Dude, go back to sleep. We'll get the stuff okay?"

"But i can-"

"Nope!" Wally rushes around picking up everything a little to fast.

"Wally you're going t'fast." Robin falls back to the ground, and starts to feel around for his shirt. Megan finds it, and throws it over to him.

"Thanks Miss M." He smiles tiredly up at her, black hair drifting over his sunglasses.

"Alright, Megan, Artemis, help me with all of this!" Wally's request is muffled by all the bags in front of his face.

"What about Robin?"

"Supes can get him."

"Uh, I 'Can get him'?"

"Great! Thanks Conner."

"Hey wait!" We hear Wally's laugh all the way up to the parking lot. Conner gives me and Megan an S.O.S. look. I start to run laughing to myself, Megan's less than two steps behind me.

We have everything loaded up in the car before Conner appears with Robin bridal style in his arms.

"Where do I... put him?"

Megan and i move apart from each other in the backseat, patting the place between us. Conner sits him upright, and I smile widely as his head falls on my shoulder and his arms wrap around my waist. Megan strokes his hair blushing slightly.

"You two are such fan girls." Wally says, glancing at us in the rear-view mirror smirking, but with jealousy in his emerald eyes.

"Shut up and drive." I say before the martian and I burst into a fresh set of giggles.

**Wally is driving, idk if thats legit or not but he is, deal with it!**


	6. Math Class

**This is so short i almost don't want to post it... but it's really cute:D so read and review and all that jazz:D thanks! **

**OH! and i was watching young justice today with one of my friends and we were all like fan girling over waht robin would look like with his shirt off, while Conner was beating up that stone-metal-tree-thingy with blue. it was pretty great!  
**

**but seriously. that would make season two totally worthwhile.  
**

**admit it guys.  
**

"Why is there a freshman in our algebra II class?"

I ask kind of disgusted at the sight of Dick Grayson Wayne plopping down at his desk next to me.

He immediately fell asleep, his slicked back black hair trying to fall over his face.

"I don't know, Artemis, but he always comes in here and falls asleep and still passes the class."

I roll my eyes and pull out last nights homework. It's not fair. What does he have to do that he feels the need to sleep?

I work on the bell work trying to ignore the raven haired kid in the seat next to me.

"Mr. Grayson, if you'd be so kind as to join the class...?" Our teacher Mr. Brown says to the small teen, glaring at him.

"Huh?" Dick sat up a little his blue eyes half closed, barley even noticing the stern glare he was getting.

"Why are you always so tired Mr. Wayne?"

"I don't get 'nough sleep, I guess." He yawned, slurring his words, in a way that would be cute if he wasn't so infuriating. He rubs his eyes, too tired to really even think about what's happening around him.

"Why not?"

The whole class was paying attention now, eyes glued on him. Dick blushed, and a hand flew to his forehead. He seemed like he wanted to hide. He glanced warily toward me for a second, then replied to our math teacher.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Homework."

"Why don't you do your homework earlier in the day?"

"Ba-Bruce has me keep a strict schedule. There's no time."

"What does he have you do that's so important?"

"Why do you need to know? Just ask him at parent teacher conferences. I'm sure he'll be glad to explain it to you." Dick says harshly. Extremely harsh based on his normal happy-go-lucky attitude.

He turns to his work, clearly done paying attention to whatever Mr. Brown has to say and avoiding all other conversation. My mind spins. He almost didn't say Bruce. And being so tired? I looked at the small thirteen year old, with his bright blue eyes and his hair pushed back. I mentally placed a mask on his face. "We'll laugh about this someday." I match the voices. The humor. It fit. I crane my neck to look at his forehead. There it was, the stupid smiley face that Wally made yesterday on the beach. He twirled his pencil like Robin twirls his Bo staff. Dick was Robin. This normal little kid sitting next to me was my team mate that I trust my life with every day. I kept glancing at him throughout the hour. When the bell rang. I grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"This hour was whelming, huh?"

I saw him blush and he stood up on his tip toes to whisper back," Don't tell Batman." Before disappearing into the crowd in a way that you had to be trained to do. In a way that only two people on the face of this planet do everyday. And one of them happens to be the little freshman with bright blue eyes, who's in my algebra II math class.


	7. It's Always More

**So skipping ahead to season 2 here, and SPOILER! (no pun intended...) if you haven't watch all of young justice up to date, then don't read this. I don't think it gives everything away but it might give ya ideas:) **

**The song s one that my friend is writing and It's called "It's Always More" sooo look it up on youtube if you want, i like it a lot:D it's got a really reliet k-y sound to it:D type in " Josh Farrand It's Always More Roughly Recorded Preview " to find it:D so enjoy this little thingy i came up wit hbecause of this song! read and review and stuffs, also give me ideas of what to write:D please and thank you!**

"It doesn't have to be like this!" I rear on my friend for the umpteenth time since I've been here. He's devastated and I know it, but I can't let this go.

"It does, and you know it does. Look, I don't want to have it be this way either, but it has to be done! I would go-" He's broken, his 'bat-face' doesn't work around me, and he knows it. He won't make eye contact and I can feel his regrets thick in the air.

"No, that would not be good for anyone, everyone would know it was all fake. I mean, you can't just kill off a bat-boy." He smiles sadly to the ground, his ink-like hair hiding the fear written on his face.

"Still, it would be more… productive if it was me." Even as the words leave his mouth we both know it's a lie.

"Stop, we don't need to be having this conversation."

"But it's Artemis."

That last sentence hangs in the air, frosty and cold, yet filled with love and protection from both of us.

Artemis.

"I need to go, I want to spend as much time as possible with her before…' My voice trails off but it doesn't need to be voiced. Before we lose her. On a mission that could very likely cost her life.

"And Wally? Think positive. No need to 'feel the mode' or whatever it is."

"Sure Dick." The empty try at humor just makes me feel even more devastated.

My footsteps echo off the walls of the room, making me feel like I've already lost everything. Everything that matters anyway. Think positive he said. Sure. I can do positive. How's 'maybe Artemis will come out of this alive?' Or 'maybe losing her won't ruin my life?' He doesn't know what it's like.

Liar!

Lies. He's the strongest person you've ever met! How could you be so selfish?! His whole family is dead. All of them, taken cruelly from him at the same time. Think positive. How does he do it? Think positive. I feel myself ripping apart on the inside. I can't do it. My friends are against me. Everything could fail. We're supposed to be done! Retired and Nightwing, Dick, Robin, whatever! My best friend ripped that all away. Angry, that's what I am. At him. At Artemis for agreeing. And it's all….

"_Two friends with there journals on the driveway, sidewalk chalk made it a long way_." The lyrics pop out of nowhere blocking out all other thoughts in my mind, filling me with flashbacks.

"See Wally? We attack from here." Dick points at his notebook with his battle plan all drawn out in light green sidewalk chalk . He looks up at me to make sure I'm getting it, blue eyes bright with pride.

"Great! So who are we attacking?" My voice is high pitched and full of excitement.

"Bruce and Alfred." He stands up to dust off his jeans, half a head shorter than me. I pick up our nerf guns, and we run to the side of the manor.

"Wait! Wally don't leave the chalk! It's a clue!"

Even then he was thinking like a detective. I run over to pick it up, and get showered in a fountain of foam bullets. Bruce appears out of the bushes.

"Game started ten minutes ago Wally. You weren't ready." He pauses.

"Where's Dick?" Right on queue my best friend jumps off the roof of the manor landing right in front of Bruce pulling the trigger on the way down. Bruce easily dodges the bullet, but seems satisfied with Dicks tactic and landing.

"Nice. Except I heard your grappling hook. Try harder."

"Yes Bruce."

He was ten, I was twelve. We both looked forward to these little 'practice missions' with each other, seeing as we never got to work together for real.

"_Running around the house it's how they met_."

"Your name is Wally right?"The little kid that jumped on top of me cocks his head a little. "Yeah, and yours is Richard."He crinkles his nose."I like Dick better, or Robin."I throw him off of me, he does a cartwheel and lands right in front of my face."Are you fast like the Flash?""Yeah, I guess so.""That's so cool!""You sure talk a lot for being Batman's partner."His nose crinkles again. "Batman's kinda boring.""Oh.""Hey! Can you run, pleeeease?""Um..."Hey gives me puppy dog eyes, how can I resist? "Sure." I stand up and throw the kid on my back, he's surprisingly light. I take off as fast as I can. Tears fill my eyes from the cold and the wind. Dicks little cackle follows us, barely audible. He has his arms around me, but not too tight. I stop after a while being sure to slow down and not just stop. He jumps off my back and grabs my hand to lead me inside, black hair bobbing with every step.

"_Chasing bad guys around the corner, wishing that they could be stronger." _

He's twelve now, I'm fourteen.

We were playing a video game, mainly to keep Dick's mind of the murder he witnessed the night before.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever feel like you won't measure up to what everyone wants you to be?"

"All the time bro."

He paused the game.

"I was slow, I should have reacted faster."

"It's not your fault. Your not always going to be there on time. Heck, even Flash or Superman can't do that." That sounds stupid to me now, I never should have said it.

"Batman does."

"You're not Batman."

"I will be."

The only sound is the whir of the game consol.

"Dick…" He cuts me off, rage and pain in his voice.

"I'm not strong enough. I wish I could be as strong as he is, and as good."

"Why?"

"Well for one, he's the Batman." We both burst out laughing. I never really thought about that moment again until now.

"_Half eaten cookies are left behind, footprints in the ground that they might find"_

"Woah woah woah!" I scream as I fall off the top of the manor. Robin catches me before I hit the ground landing us skillfully on a lower level near by.

"Wally! You need to take this seriously!"

"Dude. It's just training."

"Sure. 'Cause THAT'S not important." He flips off , shooting his grappling hook mid spin.

"Hey-!"

"We need to go inside. Now." He disappears inside Wayne Manor not waiting for me to come down.

Somehow I manage to clamber down off the roof. I rush inside to try and find Dick.

"Hey Al! Do you know where-"

"In the kitchen, Master West."

"Thanks!"

I run off right into the kitchen. Dick's over at the counter, two fresh baked cookies in his hands.

"Al made them." Is all he says before sitting down at the island.

Neither of us eat the whole thing.

Fighting with him is stupid and pointless seeing as he's almost always right.

Even about this. It does have to happen like this. The whole world is counting on it and here I am being selfish as always. Even if I do feel like he betrayed me, I have no right to be mad. He is my best friend and all.

Someday I'll have Artemis back, and maybe, just maybe, my best friend will be there too.

"_Again some day. Another day."_


	8. Things Change

**Prompt:**  
**What about Bruce gets hurt, (not deadly!) and Dick (mess with age so Dick is only 5 years old!) gets scared couse his 'father ( do not blame him, his only 5 after all. Its Nothing wrong calling him that) is hurt. So Roy have to baby sit the little boy and comfort him couse he got really bad nightmares? Or something?**

**So that's what i did!** **hope ya like it!** **umm it's pretty long lol but if you like fluff you'll suffer through it! hahaha  
**

Roy's POV

"Roy, I need you to come to Wane Manor as soon as possible."

I answer my phone to Bruce Wayne yelling in my ear.

"Sure, Bruce. May I ask why?"

I hear a sharp intake of breath and a small voice in the background yelling worriedly in another language.

"Just get over here." He hangs up fast and I am left wondering what the heck he needs my help with. Usually if he wants me there, he has Dick call me. Hopefully nothing happened to him. I grab my car keys and start the drive to Wayne Manor.

Bruce's POV

"Dick it's going to be okay."

"Nu! Nu pleca!" Dick is pulling on my pant leg, blue eyes wide with fear. He had been de-aged last night in some battle we were having, and he saw me get hurt. Minor, nothing we would usually worry about, but it was different now.

"Dick, I'll be back soon. I called a friend to come stay with you. Okay?"

"Nu! Nu vreau să pleci!" He sounds almost to the point of tears. I don't want to leave him. I wish this hadn't happened, I shouldn't have gotten hurt, I should never have taken him in as my

"Te iubesc." I say as I pull the little kid into a hug, letting him cry on my shoulder for a moment before taking him into his room.

"Stay in here, okay? When your friend gets here, he'll come up and get you." He nods a little. I set him down on the bed and pry his little fingers away from my arms. He looks around the room, his room, with wide eyes, then back to me.

"Te iubesc." He says quietly as I close the door behind me.

Roy's POV

No one answers the door, which is strange. Alfred must have the day off. I let myself in using a spare key they have placed in a secret hiding spot. (shh!) Just kidding. The Wayne's would never do something that dense. I scale the side of the manor and make my way in through a window.

"Alright Bruce. I'm here. Now what?" I mutter to myself as I walk aimlessly around the house trying to find out why I had to come. I make my way to the kitchen. I am pulling a pile of food out of the fridge that would satisfy Wally's metabolism for a week. Well, maybe not. A huge crash rings through the house. I throw the pile of food on the table and take off as fast as I can for the stairs. Screaming comes from down the hall, Dick's room, I'm sure. I kick open the door forcefully and threateningly, ready for a fight. Dick's desk has been recklessly kicked over and has fallen on its side. That must have been the crash I heard. Pictures are scattered on the floor, frames broken, and shattered glass litters the carpet.

"Dick are you in here? Dude, where are you?" Panicked breathing comes from behind the bed.

"Dick? What the heck bro. You're freaking me out."

I pick my way through the glass and to the very back corner of the bed, and what I see completely takes me aback. There, in the corner, is a little kid. I can't tell how old he is because he's curled up in a little ball with his ebony head placed on his knees. I have no idea who in the world it could be. Bruce didn't tell me I was babysitting.

"What's your name buddy?"

He brings up his head slowly, bright blue fearful eyes rising to look me in the face. Tears stream steadily, although he doesn't make a sound. He's a strong kid, I can tell.

He never answers me, his eyes glued to my face. This child, this kid, is Dick Grayson. I gasp stumbling backward onto the glass. Good thing I am wearing my shoes. The kid, who I have to remind myself is my best friend, freaks out when he hears the glass crack and takes off with the same speed he uses now. I catch him before he steps on the glass, swinging him into the air with one arm, bracing myself on the wall with the other.

He starts screaming in Romanian, freaking out uncharacteristically. I push off the wall, holding him with both arms now.

"Hey I'm okay, buddy. We're both okay, see? I'm not hurt at all." he nods at me, black hair flopping over his face. I adjust him so i can carry him in one arm, using the other to support him as we head down the stairs. The kitchen sounds like the best bet for calming the little guy down. I try to set him down on a chair, but he won't calm down. I have to calm him down with the little bit of Romanian I know. He finally lets go sniffling. I whip up a plate of his favorite foods, keeping his small appetite in mind. I take advantage of the time he spends eating to call Bruce.

As soon as he answer i spring out a string of questions, some which probably don't even make sense.

"Roy, calm down. I may have let slip that his parents are gone."

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT?"

"As far as he knows, they're just not present, currently. I'm waiting to see how long he'll be like this before I tell him."

"Why is he so freaked out then?"

"He saw me get hurt. I saw him like that and faltered. It cost me."

"Oh. And what am i supposed to do with him?"

"Just watch him for me."

"Alright, but-"

"Roy, I've really got to go. just keep him busy for me will you?"

"Sure."

Bruce hangs up on me, and I turn back to the table to check on Dick. He smiles sweetly at me, his eyes still clouded with tears. i can't help but noticed how he keeps rubbing his eyes and hiding his yawns.

"Hey buddy, why don't we go take a nap? your probably tired."

He thrusts his arms up at me, I pick him up taking him to the living room. As soon as I sit down, he curls up in my lap gripping my tee shirt in his little fists and falls asleep. I eventually drift off too, trying not to think how weird it is for him to be a little kid.

My dream is odd to say the least, something to do with aliens attacking us and stuff like that. Not exactly sure who though. Screaming interrupts my investigation.

My eyes snap open. The screaming continues and it takes me a minute to figure it out.

Fists hit me again and again.

"Dick!" He doesn't open his eyes.

"Dick!" Screaming, only screaming. His eyes rip open, blood shot and tearful, but he never once stops screaming.

"Dick!" I really wish I knew more Romanian. He looks at me, screams faltering.

"I-am văzut- I saw them fall." He stumbles over the English words. I pull him into a hug, clutching his shivering body to mine. It doesn't add up. They wouldn't be dead yet. So how does he know?

"What happened?"

"Mami and T-tati, they're gone aren't they?" His words are muffled into my chest. I don't reply, he's so strong for such a young kid. I don't want to lie to him, but I can't tell him.

"Dick, it's gonna be okay."

"I never told you my name, how do you know my name?"

Sheesh. He's almost as bad as a little kid as he is as a teenager.

"I've got a story for you, okay? It's sad, but also very happy. There's a hero in it. He's strong brave, funny, smart. and a great friend."

He cocks his head at me pouting unintentionally.

"You see, once there was this kid, he was an amazing athlete. He could do things no one else could do. Then a tragedy struck. He lost everything he ever loved and was shipped off to live with some one who was never there. Then he found a secret. Something so special that only a few people knew about it. His only new friend had an amazing job, and he was going to let our little hero help him. The hero was overjoyed and also very scared. He knew this job could be costly, but he was ready to pay that price. So this hero trained and trained and trained until he was the best of the best. He formed a team with others kind of like him. But he was special. he didn't have powers when all his other team members did. He was the bravest member of the team. Failure wasn't an option for him. It had happened to much in the past. Together they fought the most hideous monsters alive, and they always won. Together, they were unstoppable."

Dick was sitting absolutely still, taking in each word like it meant the world to him.

"But they weren't unstoppable, where they?" his statement caused me to falter.

"No, they suffered some losses along the way, but they always turned out ok, even when everything seemed to be wrong."

"Like Mami and Tati dying."

"Yes." He falls into my shirt again sobs causing his fragile body to shake uncontrollably. I rock him back and forth whispering to him trying to calm him down. He falls asleep again, and I don't dare leave him alone. His hand wrapped around my index finger at one point. I notice that all his scars are gone. This child hasn't seen the things of Gotham city, hasn't seen his family die right before his eyes.

All of those things are Batman's fault. how could he take this innocent kid and turn him into...

No.

He's Robin. My friend. The kid I would never fail to trust my life to.

As he always says, every cloud has a silver lining. Sometimes you just have to look real hard to find it.

I stay with Dick the next two days, trying to keep him entertained and happy. Every time we settle down, he starts thinking to much. He cries himself to sleep at night. He asks me lots of questions, and I try not to give away to much. He inspects my scars a lot not really sure what to make of them.

"Why do your arms look like that?" He sticks his head under mine, when I reach the top of a push-up.

"In our line of work you need to expect some scars."

"Oh." I flip over throwing him on top of me.

"Yup, that's just how it goes little guy."

He nods it off and continues on.

"Where's Bruce?"

"DaddyBats? I don't know kid."

"Why do you call him that?"

"What?"

"DaddyBats."

"Um, because he's Batman?"

his eyes widen and his mouth makes a little 'o'.

"Is that what that black costume thing is he was wearing?"

"Yup."

We wrestle for a bit, and I let him pin me, even though he told me not to. Heck, if you saw that kid's little face, you'd do anything to make him happy. Unfortunately, the pain from the fact his parents are dead stays in his eyes. It won't leave, no matter how happy I make him.

Bruce gets home late. I have Dick tucked into bed, and am sitting in the chair I brought up there, reading a book.

He taps on the door lightly and pushing it open with out a reply. He sits on the edge of Dick's bed staring at the sweet little face, and small fingers wrapped around his silky cape.

"How is he?" Bruce's eyes never leave the ebony boy.

"He knows his parents are dead," I say noting the small movement of Bruce clenching his fists, "So he's been pretty out of it. i don't know what he was like the... first time it happened, but he seems to be taking it well. He has lots of nightmares, so I've been staying with him trying to keep him calm. He's been doing good tonight though, been asleep for about an hour and a half."

Bruce just nods, and we sit in silence for a few minutes watching the boy.

He starts to twist in turn in his sleep. i expect the normal screams for his mom and dad, but what he says surprises me.

"ARTEMIS!"

Bruce and I gasp as the scream rips from Dicks throat filling the room with a whole new pain.

He whimpers tears streaming down his face.

"Mami... Tati...Te iubesc," He smiles a little, before he starts screaming again.

"MAMI! TATI! NO!"

"Artemis... you can't die. No! NO!"

Bruce stands up and starts shaking my best friend lightly.

"Dick!"

"ARTEMIS!"

This isn't right. I rush forward shaking him roughly.

"Wake up, for goodness sake wake up!"

He opens his eyes slowly. No tears, no screaming. Calm and collected despite the circumstances. Just like Robin.

"Are you okay?" Bruce pushes me aside and stares his young ward in the face.

"Da. Sunt bine. Cine este Artemis?"

I don't understand what he's saying but Bruce does.

"Unui prieten."

"Oh." Dick smiles sadly at his mentor.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dick."

"Roy says I shouldn't worry about you getting hurt." Bruce glances at me, not smiling as usual, but his eyes say thank you.

"He's right, but it's okay."

Bruce hugs the little guy, picking him up out of bed.

I wait a few minutes before clearing my throat.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now, see you around buddy."  
"No! Don't leave!" Dick wriggles out of Bruce's arms and jumps into mine. "I'll miss you to much."

"Roy, why don't you stay for a bit? The matter should be resolved soon, and he'll need a friend until then." Bruce states the last part carefully.

"Sure. It can't hurt." I smile at the blue shining eyes before I throw him back into bed.

He falls asleep almost instantly, a smile on his face.

I stay in the room a little after Bruce leaves, making sure to get a good picture of him snuggling his cape on my phone.

It may be cute now, but it'll make great blackmail later.

**ahh the Romanian is as follows:**

**No! Don't go!  
**

**No! I don't want you to leave!  
**

**I love you  
**

**I love you  
**

**Yes. I'm fine. Who is Artemis?  
**

**A friend.  
**


	9. Failsafe

Not that he would ever admitt it to Wally, but his heart stopped when Artemis disapeared. Megan's blood cruling scream for their friend only mad matters worse, and Wally's constant rage didn't help either. Kuldar had said somthing about giving the rest of the human race hope, but why?

There was no hope for them. Batman was gone. Artemis was gone. The small team they had was all he had left, and they were supposed to sacrifice themsleves for the rest of the world?

He was scared.

He knew he had to, he had to for Artemis, for Bruce.

But what was the point?

His family was dead, he had no one other than his adoptive father. He didn't make a sound while he listened numbly to Wally's outbursts and M'gann's crying. It didn't matter, right? He had to die, it was unavoidable.

Bruce would want him to.

Right?

He bit the inide of his lip. What kind of father would want that?

Then again, should he really even conider himslf a son?

He was a solider, that was it. He was going to die bcause it was what he signed up for. He would die with honor, protecting his country, his people.

Bruce would be proud.

But Bruce was dead, so did it matter if he was proud?

It would be eaiser to hide, to run away from everything going on. Go back to the cave and let it happen. Let the war go until the aliens found them, not fighting for something he could never have, something no one would ever have on Earth again.

Family, safety, hope.

It was all gone.

The thoughts spun through his head at superhuman speed, constatly cycling, never letting his mind rest. He looked calm on the outside, sure. But the war in his head was nothing compared to the one in world around him. It took all his concentration to come out of his haze.

"They're all gone." He heard himself say.

They were the league now, and they had to act as such. They had to be responsible, and take on the actions and the pure mindset of the Justice League.

He was scared.

M'gann's cry of joy snapped him completely back to realality.

He saw rather than heard her hug her uncle and scream his name. Kuldar was yelling at her for something.

Next thing he knows they're somewhere else, and Wally's yelling excidedly inside his head.

He's wrong, but he won't listen to him.

"They're alive! They're all alive." He says it again and again, letting it be the only motive for him to move on. For him to find Artemis.

He know Wally's wrong, but he can hope too, right?

Artemis has to be alive, she can't die.

Hope, even if it's false is better than nothing.

The cave. He's back at the cave again.

Hope.

Hope for Wally' sake.

He pushes his thoughts aside, letting his training take over. He's the leader now. He gives instructions trying to sound hopeful for the rest of them.

They will not quit. They will not surrender.

The whole world knows they're fighting. He's fighting for them.

They will survive.

Even when he doesn't.

He breathes in deep trying to stay calm as he enters the ship. This is it.

The others don't know that they won't make it. Or maybe they will, but he can't.

He doen't hesitate to place the bombs, or to send the others away. Wally knows what's going to happen, but he's ready. They knew the price of this life, and they were willing to pay it, even if the scared little voice in the back of his head tells him not to go forward with the mission. The same little voice that tells him that he's never going to get to live his life, it ends now. Does he really want that?

He's not sure, but he has no choice.

He gives into his fate as the heat of the fire wraps around his body. He screams feeling it rip away his life. He's burning, buring, falling..

He wakes up screaming. He instantly feels someone holding on to him and whispering to him clamly, telling him that everything will be all right.

He chokes back a sob, wrapping his arms around the blonde girl next to him.

"Don't die Artemis." He says into her shoulder. The dreams are like this all the time now, he hates watching Artemis die almost as much as he hates watching his parents die.

She rubs his back, before gently pushing him away from her. His hands stay on her ams, trembling lightly. She brushes black hair from his face.

She doen't know what to tell him.

She can't promise...

"I won't leave you, if I did, who would keep Wally in line?"

He gives her a short half-hearted laugh. He glances at his hands, then awkwardly takes them off her arms. He woke her up with his screaming, he knows he did, but he won't tell him that. They shouldn't even have fallen aslep anyway, it wasn't very late, but the mission was gruesome. The rest of the team went home right away, but he and Artemis fell asleep studying on the cave floor.

"Maybe we shouldn't study for math tests ater missions any more." He says trying to change the subject. Her eyes meet his.

"You're not the only one with nightmares, Dick. And I would fail that class without you."

He smiles sadly.

"You're right though. It's late, we should go." she says, "it's not lik we were getting much done anyway."

He nods, standing up. He offers Artemis his hand, pulling her from the floor. They pack up their study materials, and make their way back to Gotham City.

"See you tomorrow, Dick." She says stepping out of the phone box. She glances behind her, but he's already gone.

He watches her walk away from a nearby roof top.

"Thanks for being there Arty."


End file.
